


Relaxation.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Being Sam's significant other.





	Relaxation.

**Relaxation.**

 

You feel something shift under your head, pulling you from your dreams and making your eyes open.

Through your barely open eyes, you see your head has wound up in Sam's lap, and he doesn't seem to care, sipping quietly from his steaming mug.

Opening your eyes some more you realize he's reading a newspaper, and for a moment it seems a little out of character.

"Sam ?" you murmur, rather drowsily still.

Automatically this gains his attention, and he looks down at you, smiling affectionately.

 

"Hmmm ?"

"What are you doing ?" you ask eyeing the paper with interest.

He turns his attention back to reading the paper for the moment.

"Reading the paper, babe, you can go back to sleep if ya want" he assures.

You can't help but smile at the thought of him literally acting his age.

"Why ?"

"Because I like to keep track of what day it is and what happens. also the news tends to change every day y'see" he says rather cheekily.

You laugh and catch Sam with a grin on his face.

You don't ask any more questions ,so you just close your eyes again.

Understanding why he would want to keep up with that, you leave him alone, and you're starting to drift back into your dreams when you feel his fingers combing through your hair.

 

 

He hums in his sleep, the arm around your body tightening.

His hand squeezing into a fist at her ribs as if some phantom in his dream threatens to pull you away from him.

You close your eyes to feel so cherished.

You are reminded of when you touched his tattoos , how he breathed in deep before saying your name, and it's such a wonderful feeling , to know you are dreamed of and that it's your lover doing the dreaming.

You'd gladly stay still for the rest of the day, but there is a shift behind you, a rumble of breathing in his chest smoothing out to deep inhales and the sighing of exhalation into your hair, and then the clearing of his throat as he buries his face into the crook of your neck.

"Morning sweetheart, you're looking  damn fine" Sam whispers sleepily.

You're still sleepy when you reach for his hand at your side, he watches your movements with interest when he hazards a guess as to what you're up to.

You tug his hand up to your chest resting it against your thumping chest cavity.

"You're gonna make a girl blush y'know"

" I think that's already happened but I think you'll be fine. c 'mere lemme listen"

He moves his hand away once you nod and he leans his head down to your chest to listen to your heartbeat.

 

**(the next night)**

"Sam ?" your quiet voice sounds out in a whisper in your shared bedroom almost startles  the tall man entering it.

The sun wasn't even up and you being awake was something he wasn't expecting.

"Why're you awake ? it's late you should be asleep" he says sounding concerned.

You can't see in the darkness of the room except for the lamp on the hall table casting a small yellow sliver of light through gap between the bedroom door and its frame.

You can hear him putting down his journal, smokes , phone and lighter on his desk before he kicks off his shoes under it.

It's quiet as he waits for you to speak.

He rolls his shoulders letting go of his stress for the day.

He's aching all over and is itching to lay down in bed next to you and fall asleep.

" I can't sleep ....not without you"

You're curled up on the bed and he leans down to you.

"Well let's remedy that , then shall we ?"

He undresses himself down to his underwear  and dives under the covers with you.

You feel his warm breath ghost over your neck as he settles behind you.

His large hands wrapping around your torso.

You soon feel his body heat leeching onto you.

"My own portable heater"

He snorts behind you.

"Aren't you sleepy ?"

"Yeah I am "

"Good now sleep for me, I'm sleepy too"

He pulls you closer to his body resting his face in your neck as you adjust against his large frame.

 

 


End file.
